


In the Winds of Hazeroth

by tomurau



Category: Abrahamic Religions, Jewish Scripture & Legend
Genre: Delirium, Gen, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomurau/pseuds/tomurau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was exiled and stricken with illness, and all she could do was reflect on the past and dream of the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Winds of Hazeroth

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt 'Past, Present, Future' at [genprompt-bingo](http://genprompt-bingo.dreamwidth.org/). My card is located [here](http://qaayin.dreamwidth.org/1340.html/).
> 
> Dedicated to my girlfriend, Charlie.

Her name was Miriam, Miriam the prophetess, sister of Moses and daughter of Amram, who was the son of Kohath, who was the son of Levi, who was the son of Jacob, who was the son of Isaac, who was the son of Abraham, who was the son of Terah, the tenth in descent from Noah. 

She was wise and kind, with a beautiful voice and strong body, but now she was stricken with illness and exiled from the camp of her people, all for speaking her mind. 

She knew should not question her Lord, and yet she still had, and He had punished her impudence with tzaraat, turning her skin like snow. 

The winds of Hazeroth were harsh and she curled into herself, taking shelter in a dip in the land. 

Though at first she had been in shock now she began to boil with anger. 

The Lord had not punished her brother Aaron, who had spoken out against Moses' marriage to the Cushite with her. 

Oh no, He had visited this sickness upon her for doing what she had always done, what she had a reputation for doing, saying her thoughts aloud. 

She remembered when her father had chosen to divorce her mother, saying that there was no reason to father a child who would be killed. 

Miriam had confronted him, chiding him for his lack of care for how her mother felt. 

“She has been sitting alone by the window, sobbing, and yet you go about as though nothing has changed?” she had said, gesturing violently. “Do you not care for the woman you were wed to and claimed to love?”

Amram had consented, bowled over by his daughter's passion, and recanted the divorce. 

The prophetess shivered as the wind lashed against her skin, the sickness in her skin causing pain. 

She slowly slid into a fitful sleep, and during this sleep she dreamed of the future. 

In her dream she saw wilderness, and then a spring flowing with crystal-clear water, the people dancing around it. 

_This is the future_ , she thought. _This is my future._


End file.
